Settling Down
by ChibiCake
Summary: Doctor Eggman's finally disappeared and the Sonic crowd are settling down. SonicxAmy ShadowxTikal CreamxTails BlazexSilver KnucklesxRouge. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

It had been two years after Doctor Eggman had disappeared. No one had known where he had disappeared to so Sonic and friends decided it was time to settle down and get on with their lives. Sonic married Amy, they had one child, Blaze is engaged to Silver and were planning on having their wedding soon, Cream and Tails are dating and Shadow is 'flirting with Tikal' and lastly Knuckles is married to Rouge.

The girls were in the kitchen and the boys were in the living room. Cream and Amy were helping make lunch for everyone when they were talking about the boys.

"Shadow definitely likes you Tikal!" Amy told Tikal as she ate some cheese. Tikal sighed whiles shaking her head in disagreement. "Then at least say you like him!" Tikal blushed a deep red and stared at her feet.

"I-I-I don't like him!" The echidna said that a bit to loudly.

Cream covered Tikal's mouth,"Shh! Or Mister Shadow will hear you!" Tikal suddenly covered her mouth and her eyes opened extremely wide. Rouge sighed and sat down on the table.

"You two aren't going to make any progress if you don't flirt more..."

"Where would flirting get me?" Tikal cried.

"So you DO like him!" Blaze accused.

"Shut up!"

The boys were playing video games in the living room when they heard a loud shout. "Shut up!" Silver jumped and almost fainted on Shadow. Sonic laughed like a maniac at Silver as the black hedgehog grabbed Silver's head and shoved it into the wall, breaking it. Shadow threw Silver across the room "Don't faint on me hedgehog..." Silver was passed out on the floor.

"Come on you stupid mushroom!" Knuckles cried as he hit the controller as fast as possible. His hand was a blur of red. The screen flashed with the words 'Game Over' in bold. "

How are you so bad at Mario Kart?" Tails sweat-dropped when he saw the score, 12th. Knuckles grumbled and passed the remote to Sonic.

"Here comes lunch!" Blaze said outside the door. Amy opened the door and put down lunch on the table which was sandwiches and fizzy drinks. "We have a small announcement to make." Amy told the boys. Knuckles, Shadow and Tails already had their faces filled with food and nodded. Silver was passed out on the floor across the room.

"Me, Blaze and Rouge are pregnant!" Amy told them with a large smile. Silver snapped out of his dizziness

"What?!" Knuckles spat out his food and it landed on Shadow, but he was too shocked to notice.

"Sonic! Your falling off the track... Sonic!" Tails was shaking Sonic but he was passed out. Amy sweat-dropped at her husband and got her large pink hammer out.

**This was my first story I've ever done so ^^ I hope you enjoyed and I do not own Mario Kart or Sonic the Hedgehog they both were made by Sega or Nintendo. If I did own Sonic it wouldn't be as amazing as it is now! ^^**

** - ChibiBlaze**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

-Amy-

All of the friends were sitting down. Sonic had a large ice pack on his head, I was stroking his bump, Knuckles was holding Rouges hand.

"Are you certain that we're having another child?" Sonic asked me. I nodded and smiled at him. Sonic took a deep breath and sunk deeper into the couch. _He doesn't want another child?!_ I wondered to myself. The blue blur was muttering something about chilli dogs and never getting a break from his child already. My cheeks puffed up and I decided to change my tactic of telling him. I put on my best puppy dog eyes and made my lip tremble.

"Y-your not happy?" His face was a picture. Sonic's eyes widened and was suddenly shaking his head at super-sonic speed. I was pretty impressed with my act actually. However his reaction did make me feel a bit guilty. He was so caring I wanted to cuddle him.

"I'm not upset! I'mreallylookingforwardtobeingadad!" He hardly breathed. I couldn't hold it in a burst into tears on his shoulder. I could see Cream over Sonic's shoulder, sweat-dropping and looking really confused

"Um... Miss Amy?" She asked handing out a tissue.

-Blaze-

After Amy's dramatic scene it made me wonder how Sonic had reacted to their first child. Silver stared at me with large gold eyes. He didn't even flinch when I poked his head.

"Hmm..." He muttered to himself. Then I realized he was staring at my stomach and my cheeks went a bright red. I covered my face from Silver and looked away.

"Looks like me and Cream are going to be an aunt!" Tikal laughed as she poked Creams side. Suddenly, I heard Silver next to me stand up

"Me and Blaze should get married before the baby then!"

"What!" The whole room cried, including me. Silver looked rather sheepish. He scratched his head.

"Well, we'll be busy when the baby's born..." All the girls awed at him.

"And Blaze won't look very good in a wedding dress with that giant bu-" Before he could finish I had hit him very hard behind the head.

"Really now?" I asked. Silver squealed like a girl before I chased him around the house with my shoe. Cream looked frightened and clung onto Tails.

-All-

Finally everyone was sitting down with two empty packets of tissues, two ice packs and more food.

"So no more surprises right?" Kunckles asked. They all nodded except for Rouge who shook her head. Knuckles looked at her,

"Aw don't worry Knuckle-head! I was just going to say I sold that Master Emerald of yours and sold it for something else." She finished with a wink. Knuckles took a deep breath.

"Goo- Wait... What did you do!" He shouted. Rouge looked surprised

"You do mind?"

"Of course I mind!" Knuckles face went redder than usual. "Get it back your thieving bat!" Rouge pouted and pointed to the car outside. "You sold it for a new car?!" Knuckles collapsed on the couch.

"Joke." Rouge winked at the echidna, "We should probably head home now anyway." Rouge smiled as she dragged Knuckles out of the room. Everyone sweat-dropped as all of the boys helped drag Knuckles into the car. Tikal looked outside and stared.

"So we're looking at Mr. Shadow then are we Miss Tikal?" Cream teased. Tikal went red and denied it, saying it once again a bit too loudly. Shadow frantically looked at Tikal and as they met eyes they both smiled and blushed at each other. It was even more romantic when Shadow dropped Knuckles head to give her a small wave. Everyone but Tikal, Shadow and Rouge flinched when Knuckle's head hit the car door.

"Did something scratch my car?" Rouge asked in an annoyed voice.

**Chapter two released very quickly right? Only one day! I'm having a lot of fun with this story even though I'm only on Chapter two! Made this Chapter longer because the other Chapter was a bit short *sigh* . Hope you enjoyed and we'll be seeing a new character that we may already know *wink wink* and Sonic and Amy's child next character! **

**-ChibiBlaze**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-All-

After Knuckles and Rouge had left, the girls were washing up all the dishes. "So Mrs Amy what were you thinking for baby names?" Cream asked sweetly.

"Hmm..." Amy wondered. After a few seconds she said "I guess if it was a boy I'd call him Tarek and if it was a girl I'd name her Sonia."

Cream nodded approvingly to those names. Tikal scrunched up her nose "I was thinking Lila or Alex..." Blaze tutted but didn't say a word.

The rabbit shrugged before going back to her dishes. "How are your Chao's?" Blaze asked.

"You mean Cheese?" Blaze nodded.

"He's a bit sick but I guess Chao's get sick as well as us..." Cream gave a bit of a sad sigh but continued to wash up.

Amy's face lit up "After I get home and get Fiona to come take care of Manik we can all take care of Cheese!"

"You would do that?" Cream suddenly had a massive grin that spread across her adorable face.

"Fiona?" Tikal asked. "Didn't she leave the freedom fighters to become a thief and then join Eggmans side?"

"She didn't completely join Eggman." Blaze pointed out. Amy shrugged "People change." Tikal made a face but didn't retaliate. She knew it was only going to end up in a fight if she did.

Tikal pretended she didn't mind that Fiona was suddenly on their side, but it kept nagging her that there was something going on with that fox. Nobody would make such a sudden change like Fiona did.

"I'm going to go see the boys." Blaze finished her bit and walked out, closing the kitchen door behind her.

Before Amy and Cream could make a comment, probably about Silver, there was a loud shout,

"OH! WHAT ABOUT A BIG BUMP?!" There was a high pitched squeal and a large crash. The three girls peeked around the door and saw Blaze dragging a fainted Silver behind her.

"Thanks for the food Cream! We'll be leaving now!" They both left with a loud bang. "Um... See you later Mrs Blaze...?" Tikal burst out laughing on the floor,

"Did you hear that scream?" She kept laughing.

"You know Tikal..." Amy gave her a look, "You scare me sometimes..." Tikal was about to make a comment when Shadow burst in with red cheeks,

"Sooo Amy..." He was carrying a large drink, probably alcholic. He smelt of beer and looked drunk. Sonic burst in and jumped on Shadow,

"Ya know Shads... Your like... Me... Cause... We look the same!" Amy grabbed her hammer, "And Amy... I know ya use to stalk me but... Ya know I love you and..." Before he could finish Amy hit him so hard he was flung across the whole room.

"Mrs Amy!" Cream squealed. "Does that mean Tails is..." Tails burst in laughing. "Is Sonic drunk or what!"

"Your also drunk Tails..." Amy sighed. Tikal walked over to Tail before hearing an oomf. She managed to stand on Shadow and probably from the weight, he passed out.

"How much do you weigh Tik?" Tails laughed. "Tikal, I always knew you were a bit on the chubb..." Tikal kicked Tails and he flew across the room before landing on Sonic.

"Mrs Amy! Miss Tikal!" Cream gasped "What now? Should I take Tails home..?" Amy shook her head before explaining her master plan for when the three woke up...

The three boys were tied to a chair all wearing different types of make-up. Sonic was wearing the smokey eye and red lipstick, Tails went for the playful, summer look and Shadow was wearing... just everything.

All of the girls were laughing at them. "I feel like a stone fell me..." Sonic groaned, waking up. Tikal shushed them before biting her lip to stop herself from smiling. "Amy can you give me some... WAIT... Why am I tied up?!" Sonic tried to move his arms but ended up looking like a fish out of water.

"God shut up faker! I have a headache... WHERE DID THE ROPES COME FROM?" Shadow screeched. Tails mumbled "OH great... So I got captured again did I?"

The girls all were rolling on the floor laughing. The boys all got a good look of each other. "Tails... Why are you wearing makeup... We've talked about how we deal with these emotions!" Sonic sighed.

"I was going to say the same thing Sonic." Sonic had an extremely confused look. Shadow shook his head, "So I guess we got pranked?" Tails and Sonic looked that the three girls laughing.

"Yes I guess you could say that Shadow!" Tikal giggled. The three girls held a mirror infront of the boys faces. Tails and Sonic looked horrified while Shadow looked quite... strange. "Who did the eyeshadow?" Tikal raised her hand. "That was quite an excelent smudge technique you have there."

Tikal blushed, "It was my first time..."

Shadow smiled, "I couldn't tell." After two hundered pictures later and the boys untied and all of their makeup taken off they decided it was time to start heading home. "Shads can I talk to you for a bit?" Amy asked Shadow. He shrugged and they walked out of everyones earshot.

"Admit it, you were awake when Tikal was putting on the eyeshadow." Shadow smirked, "What's your proof?"

"I've been smashed before, I know the difference between passed out and awake." Shadow shrugged, "I was awake, why?"

"You love Tikal." Shadow walked away. "So I was wrong?" Amy asked, upset.

"I never said you weren't right." Tikal smiled at Shadow when he went back and they started talking. Amy sighed happily before jumping onto Sonic. "Ow... Amy!" Sonic laughed. "Now what were you saying about a babysitter?"

"Oh yea! I hired Fiona last week." Sonic's mouth dropped. "Excuse me?"

"People change Sonic! Don't worry so much..." But it was too late. The blue blur fainted on the floor. Amy threw him into the car before driving away.

"Bye Mrs Amy and Mr Sonic!" Cream cried.

**Sorry for such a long wait! My computer had a virus and EVERYTHING (almost) got deleted on my computer ._. Ah well... Also my extreme... Tiredness... (not being lazy at all...) didn't help. Hope you liked the new update! I did use the names Sonia and Manik that are Sonic's future children's name. Any other child names/genders will be taken into consideration! No flames and thanks for reading! ^^**

**~ChibiBlaze**


End file.
